


Hole in One

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight Spoiler alert for Season 2.17 Necrophlila Americana. Danny makes a wise crack in the lab while working his urban golf case and Don takes him up on his offer. PWP and tongue in cheek. One shot. I don't own 'em, don't claim anything other than the plot bunny that attacked me during dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in One

Danny looked up from the book he was reading when someone knocked on his apartment door. He put the bookmark in place, set the book on the side table and went to see who decided to visit at close to nine at night.

“Flack,” he said. “What’s up?”

“I decided what I want, Danny,” Don replied.

“What you want for what?” Danny asked as he relocked the door.

“My prize,” Don said with a smile. He’d wondered if Danny remembered his crack in the lab while they were working on the case.

Danny shook his head. “You lost me, Flack,” he said.

“In the lab today you said I could have a prize for figuring out what the evidence was saying,” Don said as he crowded Danny back towards the door a little. “And I figured out what I want.”

“Okay, what’s that?”

“You,” Don said as he closed the distance, bent down and claimed Danny’s mouth with his own. He angled his head and slid his tongue out, lapping gently at Danny’s lips until they opened for him and he slipped inside. Danny tasted of the pizza he’d had for dinner and beer with an underlying something that was most likely just Danny. Don moaned softly and moved closer trying to get as close to Danny as he could.

“Hey,” Danny whispered when the kiss broke so they could both get some air, “let’s take this somewhere a little more horizontal.”

Don grinned and leaned in to kiss Danny again, the difference in their height making his neck ache a little but he ignored it in favor of getting to taste Danny again. They moved slowly through the apartment back to the bedroom and Don was surprised when he felt two hands on his chest pushing him back and he landed on Danny’s bed.

“So you want me as your prize,” Danny said as he pulled off his shirt and tank top. “What do you want me to do, Flack? You want me to blow you? Want me to take you or do you want me on my back begging you to get in me? I ain’t a mind reader so you gotta tell me what you want.”

“Everything,” Don said his eyes glued to Danny’s movements.

“That’s gonna take more than one night.”

“That gonna be a problem?”

“Not for me,” Danny grinned. He knelt on the bed and started to undo Don’s mauve shirt. “You know, this really looks pink, Donnie.”

“It’s not pink,” Don protested.

“Sure,” Danny said. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Don’s collar bone, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. “There.”

Don looked down and then up at Danny in surprise. “What’s that for?”

“To remind you that you’re mine,” Danny said. “You’re not the only one who won today, Donnie.”

“I guess not,” Don smiled and rolled them so he was on top and attacked Danny’s mouth. Danny’s hand wound into Don’s short hair and held him in place as he gave as good as he got. Somehow Don’s clothes seemed to melt away and they moaned as their skin came into contact for the first time.

“So you still gotta tell me what you want first,” Danny said. “It’s your prize, after all, and I don’t want to ruin nothing.”

“Messer, you’re enough of a prize,” Don said. He blinked a couple of times and sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get all sappy on you. You got supplies around here somewhere?”

“That drawer,” Danny grinned. “It’s kinda nice to know you got a softer side, Flack. Makes you more human.”

Don snorted and dropped the still wrapped condom on Danny’s bare chest and slicked one of his fingers with lube. He trained his hand down and slid the finger into Danny’s ass slowly, surprised when his lover’s body opened around him. “You done this before, Messer?”

“Few times,” Danny said. “But they didn’t mean anything; this does.”

“Now who’s getting all sappy?” Don asked. He added a finger and leaned down to suck on Danny’s cock as a distraction as he worked to stretch the muscle. Danny moaned again and thrust up a little.

“Come on, Flack, get a move on,” Danny said.

“I am not going to hurt you,” Don replied and added more lube along with a third finger. “Sides, maybe I want to taste you first.”

Danny’s head dropped back down onto the pillows and his back arched as Flack hit his prostate just right. Don’s mouth wrapped back around his cock and the younger man started sucking as he worked his fingers in and out. Danny tried to hold back, wanting to come when Don was in him but the constant stimulation was too much and he came with a groan of Don’s name.

Don smiled and gently pulled his fingers out, opened the condom, rolled it on and shifted into position. It was his turn to moan as he slid into Danny’s body, the tight heat wrapping around him. “Damn, Messer, you feel good.”

Danny’s reply was to wrap his legs around Don’s hips and push back a little. Don took the hint and pulled back before thrusting forward, his weight braced by his hands. As he moved he leaned in to kiss Danny, their tongues sliding together. Don shifted his angle a few times and grinned into the kiss when Danny cried out. He knew he wasn’t going to last long but wanted to try and make Danny come again. Don snaked a hand between them and wrapped it around Danny’s half-hard cock and started stoking as he started moving faster. Danny groaned deep in his chest and broke the kiss as his body responded to all the stimulation and he grew hard again.

“You gonna come for me, Danny?” Don asked, a smirk very evident in his voice. “You gonna come again, with me or you gonna take me over the edge?”

“If that’s your idea of dirty talk,” Danny panted, “we really gotta rent some porn for you to watch.”

“Fine with me,” Don said as he leaned in to kiss Danny again. The change in angle was enough to push Danny over the edge and he climaxed with a muffled shout of Don’s name. Don thrust through the clenching of Danny’s body and came with a groan.

“Damn, Flack,” Danny gasped. He wrapped his arms around Don and kissed the side of his neck.

“Yeah,” Don agreed. He didn’t want to move but knew he had to get them cleaned up. He pulled back as carefully as he could and grabbed the first shirt his hand felt; it was his dress shirt but he still used it to clean them up as best he could.

“Still say it’s pink,” Danny said.

“Shut up,” Don replied as he wrapped around Danny.


End file.
